The CEO & Her Assistant
by merinxD
Summary: A moment in the life of CEO Sakura and assistant Sasuke. Short and sweet. Written for sasusaku festival 2017 on Tumblr.


Written for the sasusaku festival 2017 - Prompt: Ceo x Assistant. Short and sweet.

The Ceo & her assistant

/

By the time the board meeting was finished Sakura Haruno was tired. She looked at the time on her phone, and to her dismay, it was only 10 am. Friday was the best and worst day of the week. It was wonderful because she stayed up late and slept in on Saturday mornings. It was horrible because people tried for impromptu meetings all day – likely due to the fact that it was the last day of the business week and Sakura's contact hours were Monday through Friday.

She simply wanted to sit at her desk in peace, hot latte in hand, with the promise of a relatively easy day. She wasn't in the mood for appointments.

"Sasuke." She said as she walked into the office. He was wonderful, always dressed in a suit, uncompromisingly long black hair, and a stern expression.

"Yes, Sakura?" Her assistant appeared at her side with a takeaway cup in hand. "It's caramel." He said.

Sakura smiled in relief. "Thank you." She took the latte happily and strode to her desk. Once there she kicked off her heels immediately. They clunked to the floor and Sasuke covered his mouth in amusement.

"Don't judge me." She glared half-heartedly. She added, "You and I both know I'm going to be walking too much at the banquet tomorrow night."

Sasuke nodded and his smile faded. It wasn't lost on Sakura and she found herself standing again. She took a large gulp of coffee and padded over to the man who was much taller now.

"Sakura…" He said as if a warning. "You don't have to worry about me."

She raised a brow and came closer. Once his personal space bubble was breached he gave in and let her hold his hand for a moment.

They were very close yet he kept the distance they imposed on themselves at work. If they didn't have boundaries things would get out of hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up worriedly. "I don't like taking a man that isn't you. I promise he's just a mannequin. I don't even know his name."  
Sasuke chuckled darkly, "His name is Shima. I chose him, remember."

Sakura stepped closer so that his body was warm against hers. He exhaled deeply in relief and closed his eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, breaking his own rule happily.

"I'm a trust fund baby with fuck all qualifications. It won't be long till I graduate." He reasoned bravely, even though waiting was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Then you'll get a real job with my recommendation," Sakura said against his chest.

Sasuke's chin rested atop her head and he smirked.

"And then I'll be your date, publically." He shifted to whisper in her ear, "And maybe we'll fuck in a cleaning closet."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

Sasuke raised his hands in surrender stepping back once.

"What, a coat closet?" He joked and she smacked him again. He laughed, dodging the assault.

When he sobered and she had stepped toward her desk, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"We need to go through your day." He said, pulling out a notepad from his breast pocket.

Sakura sighed, leaning her chin upon her hands.

"Are you sure you need to get another job?" She smiled cheekily, only half serious. "I like having you here."

Sasuke looked up from the list, "I like being here. But I'll like being with you better."

Sakura understood completely.

"Soo –" She sat up straighter. "What's the agenda for today?"

It was back to business.

/

A/N

Check out my exclusive fics on my pat . reon (no space no . between t and r): pat . reon dot com / merinxd

My fic "Jump" 'Where Sakura wonders if Sasuke is a virgin' the NSFW multi chapter sequel comes out the 5th of March only on Pat . reon . You can read the original one shot on my fanficnet or my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com

The last chapter of Life After Detainment will be available on my fanficnet when I reach my next goal. Readers subscribed $1 or more on my get access to 2 additional Life After Detainment chapters with NSFW adult content. I'm pretty close to my goal so I'm hoping to post this soon. :) Check out the progress on Pat . reon (again no spaces or full stops between t and r. it's all one word) Pat . reon dot com / merinxd (no spaces in url either).

Sorry for the horrible formatting.


End file.
